<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Missing Link by skargasm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963741">The Missing Link</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm'>skargasm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Missing Link [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Kanimas, Left Hand Peter Hale, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Scott, Soulmates, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How can none of them know where he is? Peter returns to Beacon Hills after helping Jackson settle a dispute in London to find that Stiles has been missing for at least a month, and none of the Pack has a clue where he is.</p><p>Scott is convinced Stiles left of his own free will after a fight; Derek is busy learning how to be an awful Alpha, and it’s left to Peter to track Stiles down. Hopefully, before it’s too late.</p><hr/>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Kira Yukimura, Jennifer Blake/Scott McCall, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Missing Link [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>823</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts">mephistopholes</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts">TummySassAndAss</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/gifts">devilscut</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>With both Outsiders and Soul Mates &amp; Decisions coming to an end, Tummysassandass gave me another excellent prompt! I have no idea how long this one is going to be (do I ever?), so welcome to yet another one of my WiPs!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last thing Stiles remembers is standing by his father’s grave-side, draining the bottle of Jack Daniels and wondering if anyone would miss him if he just gave up and joined his mother and father.</p><hr/><p>Slamming the door of the car, Peter looked up at the den and tried to decide if he was prepared to put up with any further bullshit that evening. His flight from London had been delayed, which meant he missed the connecting flight to Beacon Hills. He was tired, pissed off, and longed for nothing more than a decent drink and some peace and quiet. Unfortunately, he didn’t think he was going to get that, not with Derek and his pack of puppies. </p><p>Ever since Talia had fucked off to New York with Laura and Cora, declaring Derek as the alpha of the Beacon Hills territory, Peter had been experiencing a sincere desire to shove something lethal up his nephew’s ass. He wasn’t jealous of the alpha power – he had had numerous opportunities to dispatch alphas doing his duties as Left Hand, and had zero desire to take on a pack of his own. From what he could tell, it was the equivalent to tying an anchor around your neck and jumping into the Atlantic Ocean – a lot of splashing around, trying to stop other people from doing idiotic things, whilst being hampered by the niceties of pack rules. No, Derek was welcome to the power.</p><p>Unfortunately, his nephew had proven to be an – ineffectual – alpha, if Peter was putting things nicely. If he wasn’t, he would say that Derek’s ego and his abilities were not equal in measure: Derek seemed to think he didn’t need to listen to any advice, that as alpha he was due respect without earning it, and his social skills were next to non-existent. Which explained why all of the applicants to his pack were teenagers, or just out of their teens. None of them appeared to have the brain cells of a dying squirrel, and it was hellish watching as they fumbled around the territory in their leather jackets and big attitudes, whilst doing very little to protect and serve, which was the basic tenet of any werewolf pack worth it's salt. The only reason hunters hadn’t come after them was because they were so ineffectual, most people assumed they would wipe themselves out before they could do any real damage. </p><p>The last recruit – Scott McCall – was a case in point. Bitten by a rogue alpha, Scott had a huge chip on his shoulder about accepting any advice or constructive criticism. He made the most of the changes being a werewolf had made to his social standing and his health: his asthma was cured; he could suddenly take part in sports to a high level, and due to his allegiance to the Hale Pack, he had access to funds never before available. When it came to the other parts of being a member of the pack: working together, assisting in handling any threats to the territory, adding something, <i>anything</i> of value to the pack as a whole – Scott was fucking useless. The best thing to come from Scott being bitten was the addition of Stiles Stilinski. </p><p>Stiles had all the makings of an excellent emissary if he could ever pull himself away from the dead weight that was his best friend. He had magical inclinations, and Deaton had already expressed an interest in training him – rare indeed, as Deaton did not suffer fools gladly – and his thirst for knowledge was matched by a sharp wit and intelligence that Peter greatly admired. The loss of his father the year before due to a robbery gone wrong had sent Stiles into a downward spiral that most of the pack seemed unaware of. Peter had known and had tried his best to support Stiles and help him through it.</p><p>Then had come the need to negotiate for Jackson – Peter’s son from a relationship when he was <i>very</i> young and foolish – that necessitated him going to London, and he’d been away from Beacon Hills for six weeks. Six weeks of incessant arguing, coaxing, badgering – all in an attempt to make it possible for Jackson to continue attending University in London without upsetting any of the supernatural tribes already there. Peter had been successful – when was he not? – but he was desperate to get home. </p><p>Now that he was here, he wasn’t sure why.</p><p>The front door opened while he was stood ruminating and he watched with disinterest as Isaac made his way over to him. Isaac wasn’t too bad: he’d been semi adopted by Talia when she discovered his father was abusing him and had elected to remain in Beacon Hills when she went to New York as he wished to continue his education at the local college. He was intelligent, helpful and a good beta – it was just unfortunate that he was stuck with Derek as his alpha. </p><p>“Hey, Peter – Jackson sent me a text and said you were due back. I heard the car and thought I would come out to help with your luggage,” Isaac said, reaching Peter and immediately picking up his luggage.</p><p>“Thanks, Isaac. Who all is here?”</p><p>“Erm – Scott, Erica, Liam – Derek is hiding somewhere in there. Boyd and Erica have just got back from the movies. Oh, and Scott’s new girlfriend.”</p><p>“Where’s Stiles?”</p><p>“Hmm?” They made their way towards the house.</p><p>“Where’s Stiles? Isn’t he normally attached to McCall at the hip?” Peter asked, pushing open the front door and allowing Isaac to precede him. </p><p>“Yeah – actually, I haven’t see Stiles in a while. I know he and Scott had a bit of a falling out, but – “</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“It’s been longer than I realised, to be honest.” Peter’s interest sharpened.</p><p>“What did they fall out over?”</p><p>“A girl, what else? Scott was meant to be doing something with Stiles and let him down because he scored a date. Stiles was kinda upset.” Leading the way up the stairs to the suite of rooms that belonged to Peter, Isaac continued speaking. “I get what he means, actually. Scott does have a bad habit of dumping Stiles when he’s in lust – I guess he finally got fed up of it.”</p><p>“How long would you say it’s been since you saw him? Oh, just put it by the chair,” Peter said, indicating where Isaac should leave his suitcase.</p><p>“I – I’m really not sure. I’ve been knee-deep in exams and not around as much as usual. But – “</p><p>“But what?” Isaac met his gaze, his expression full of concern.</p><p>“While you’ve been away – Stiles was – I mean, this might be none of my business but – he seemed kinda down. And then the whole thing with Scott – and then Derek – “</p><p>“What did Derek do?” Peter asked in a sharp tone.</p><p>“There was an issue with some pixies. Derek wanted to just pile in there and Stiles told him his plan was stupid and relied too much on brawn and not enough on brains. Derek took offence and told Stiles to fuck off, that he wasn’t even really pack.” Isaac looked discomfited at talking about his alpha but Peter didn’t have time to reassure him.</p><p>“He said what? Of all the idiotic – “</p><p>“We all knew Derek didn’t mean it! He just – he knows he’s not the best at planning things, and after Stiles kinda showed him up by dealing with the sirens, I guess his ego was a bit bruised.”</p><p>“So Derek told Stiles that he wasn’t pack?!”</p><p>“Yeah – I mean, Stiles looked hurt but then brushed it off, told Derek not to come looking to him for research help next time he messed up and left.” Isaac tried to shrug it off but it was clear he wasn’t comfortable.</p><p>“Isaac – it’s really important. When was this?”</p><p>“Early June – about a week after you went.”</p><p>“Shit!”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Where is everyone?” Peter shrugged off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves and stalked out of his room, Isaac on his heels.</p><p>“They’re in the kitchen – Peter, what is it?” Peter strode into the kitchen, taking in the table full of junk food, the various members of the pack plus a girl he didn’t recognise sat around chatting.</p><p>“Which one of you was the last to see Stiles?”</p><p>“What?” “Peter – when did you get back?” “Who’s this?”</p><p>“I said, which one of you was the last to see Stiles?”</p><p>“Probably me,” said Scott, sullenly throwing a slice of pizza onto his plate and giving Peter a scowl. “He was whining like a bitch because I had to cancel and he hasn’t been around since.”</p><p>“And how long ago exactly was that?”</p><p>“What’s with the inquisition? So Stiles needs some space from all the supernatural shit – not like I can blame him. Besides, I didn’t do anything wrong!” Angered beyond belief, Peter rushed around the table, sending teenagers tumbling out of his way, before grabbing Scott by the neck of his shirt and yanking him to his feet.</p><p>“You didn’t do anything wrong? Your best friend – who stuck by you when you were bitten and got you through your first full moon without any assistance whatsoever – hasn’t been in touch with you for <i>weeks</i> and you haven’t thought to check on him?”</p><p>“He’s a grown-up – he can take care of himself! Let me go, Peter!” Scott’s eyes flared amber, his teeth lengthening and Peter felt his own eyes flash in response, holding back his beta shift by force of will. </p><p>“He’s a fucking spark attached to a wolf-pack – do you not think that might put just the teeniest, tiniest target on his back?” he shouted sarcastically into Scott’s face.</p><p>“So what if he’s a spark? It’s not like he can actually <i>do</i> anything with it yet!” Scot replied belligerently, ineffectually trying to get Peter to release him.</p><p>“But rival packs might not know that! And I assume by your attitude that you have forgotten the date?” </p><p>“What the hell is going on?” Derek’s arrived in the kitchen, looking rumpled and disorientated. “Peter – when did you get back?”</p><p>“I’ll deal with <b>you</b> in a minute! Well – do <i>any</i> of you recognise the significance of the date or have you all had your heads up your asses?” Isaac, Boyd and Erica looked confused and a little shamefaced; Derek was still recovering from Peter’s insult and Scott was fighting Peter’s grip that had shifted to his neck.</p><p>“What’s so special about the date?” Scott muttered.</p><p>“Oh shit!” Erica exclaimed, and they all turned towards her. “I can’t believe we forgot – “</p><p>“Will someone please tell me what’s going on?” Derek said, brows furrowed together in confusion.</p><p>“With pleasure, nephew, since as part of your alpha duties I’m sure you’re well aware of the significance of certain dates for your pack members. Of which, Stiles is most definitely one – at the moment, anyway.”</p><p>“Uncle Peter – “</p><p>“It’s the anniversary of his father’s death and, judging by the expressions on most of your faces, not a single one of you remembered. Did you check in on him? Make sure he was okay? Do your best to ensure that your pack-mate and <i>friend</i> didn’t have to spend such a horrendous day alone?” The scent of shame was thick in the air and all of them seemed to realise how much they had let Stiles down. “No? I sent him a text but didn’t follow it up because I mistakenly assumed that at least one of you would have his back. Especially his so-called best friend.” Peter tossed Scott away from him, turning to face Derek. “And you – the closest thing to an emissary that you have – have you seen or heard from Stiles since I’ve been gone?”</p><p>“Well, yes – we talked – I mean – the pixies – “</p><p>“Was over a month ago based on the information I’ve received.”</p><p>“It can’t be that long – “ Derek protested. </p><p>“It is. Oh shit, poor Batman! I should have remembered – “</p><p>“We all should have remembered,” said Boyd and Isaac was nodding. Scott got to his feet, brushing down his clothes before turning to Peter.</p><p>“Big deal, you sent him a text! That doesn’t make you perfect – and I <b>am</b> his best friend!” About to grab Scott again, Peter stopped when Derek spoke up.</p><p>“Scott – this is really important. When was the last time you saw Stiles?” Derek finally seemed to have realised that this was about more than the pack letting down their friend.</p><p>“I don’t know – it was my first date with Kira and I told him I couldn’t make it. We were just going to hang out, have a few beers and play video games. He lost his shit, but it wasn’t a big deal – I don’t understand – “</p><p>“No one has heard from him in a <b>month</b>?” Peter was aware of his claws digging into his palms as he realised just how bad this actually was. “A fucking month? Do you have any idea how valuable a spark is? What some packs would do to get their hands on one?”</p><p>“Uncle Peter, what are you thinking?”</p><p>“I’m thinking that I need to go and speak to Deaton. The rest of you – clean all of this up and be here for a pack meeting first thing tomorrow morning. Depending on what I find out tonight, we may need to act quickly. Derek – I suggest you contact your mother.” About to leave the room, Peter halted when Derek spoke.</p><p>“But – I’m the alpha now. Why do I need to speak to Mom?”</p><p>“Because if Stiles <i>has</i> been taken by a rival pack, this could well lead to war.” Over his shoulder, Peter saw Erica slump into a chair in shock, whilst Isaac and Boyd shared a glance. At least <i>they</i> seemed to comprehend just how serious this all was. </p><p>Peter didn’t bother looking at Scott.</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Intervention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pre-warning: you're gonna hate where this chapter ends!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took over a week to break him down the first time.</p><p>The silence, the solitude, the drugged food and water.</p><p>A week when he attacked them every time they came into his room.</p><p>Once the hallucinogenics took effect, they attempted meditation, chanting and spells to join with his spirit whilst he was in a trance. He woke up screaming and they had to start all over again.</p><p>It took six days to break him down the second time.</p><hr/><p>”How is it possible for him to have been gone that long and no one noticed?” Peter stalked back and forth in front of Deaton, too agitated to sit down.</p><p>“I admit, when I consider the entire situation, there is something suspicious about it. He was on a break from college – the anniversary of his father’s death always hits him hard – but the lack of contact with the pack should have been noticed. I cannot help but suspect outside intervention, Peter.” Deaton was rifling through his bookcase as he spoke.</p><p>“You think a spell or something to make them forget? Why didn’t it effect me?”</p><p>“It may have done, to a lesser extent due to how far away you were. As I understand it, you <b>have</b> been in touch with Stiles whilst away?”</p><p>“Yes, but – just the odd text message.”</p><p>“Exactly. And, without prying too much, I would hazard a guess that before you left, you were communicating quite regularly by text. It would have made sense for you to be using that method of communication <i>more</i> in your absence, not less.” Grabbing one of the books, Deaton returned to his chair.</p><p>“So even I let him down?”</p><p>“It’s not quite that simple, Peter. If there was a spell cast, it would have been extremely difficult to fight against as it was unexpected. And Scott should have been in touch with Stiles because most people would have expected them to be closer and for it to be more difficult for the spell to get it’s grips into him. The fact that you managed to contact Stiles a few times speaks volumes for – how close your relationship is.” Peter was relieved that Deaton had his head buried in the book – he didn’t want to meet his discerning gaze at the moment. It had not occurred to him that he had texted Stiles less during his time in London than he had been doing during a normal week in Beacon Hills. As for what it said that he was closer to Stiles than his best friend – that was for another day.</p><p>“So how do we find out if there is a spell? Or if Stiles was taken by a rival pack?”</p><p>“I would need all of your pack-mates together.”</p><p>“I’ve called a pack meeting for tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“That’s good – that should give me the time to put together what’s needed.” Deaton looked over at Peter, his expression sympathetic. “Before you go beating yourself up, remember that whatever happened you <i>tried</i> and you <i>did</i> stay in touch with Stiles. That is worth something, Peter.”</p><p>“Yes, but is it worth enough?” Peter muttered. Nodding his thanks, Peter left the vet to get together what was needed for the next step and headed back to the den. As he’d expected, McCall and his new friend had left, but the rest of the pack were still there. </p><p>“What did Deaton say?” asked Erica as soon as Peter walked in, and he attempted a smile in her direction. “That bad, huh?”</p><p>“Deaton will be visiting the den tomorrow – he thinks there may have been magical intervention.”</p><p>“Shit”, she exclaimed, grabbing Boyd’s hand.</p><p>“We need to establish a timeline, exactly how long Stiles has been missing. Has anyone been to the house?”</p><p>“Isaac went while you were at Deaton’s.” Isaac came into the room from the kitchen, looking drawn.</p><p>“Are we talking about Stiles’ place? Man, it was depressing – I thought initially it was because the Sheriff wasn’t there but – it’s completely deserted. It doesn’t look like anyone’s been there in about a month. The mail is piled up in front of the door, there’s food gone off in the fridge, and there was a smell – something not right.” Isaac gave an involuntary shudder.</p><p>“Does it look like there was a struggle?”</p><p>“No – not there anyway. I went through the cemetery on my way back and I found an empty bottle of JD at his Dad’s grave. It was smashed – like it was dropped, not like someone threw it.”</p><p>“How would you be able to tell the difference?” asked Boyd.</p><p>“I cleaned up enough bottles after my Dad to know the difference between thrown and dropped.” None of them could think of anything to say to that. The silence stretched awkwardly until Peter broke the tension.</p><p> “Where’s Derek?”</p><p>“I thought he went to call his Mom?” said Boyd, just as Derek walked into the room, and Peter turned his attention to his nephew.</p><p>“Excellent. What did your mother say?”</p><p>“About what?” Derek replied, looking confused.</p><p>“You did call her and tell her about Stiles’ disappearance? Like I <b>told</b> you to?” Peter growled.</p><p>“No – I – I was on the phone to friend. I – “</p><p>“DEREK!” Erica shrieked at him and he visibly flinched.</p><p>“I wanted some advice before I called Mom!”</p><p>“Advice on how not to be completely whipped?”</p><p>“I am your <b>alpha</b> and you will speak to me with respect!” Derek shouted back, his eyes flaring red. Peter stepped forward, grabbing Derek by the chin and forcing him to meet his gaze. His pupils were tiny, the red of his eyes flickering as Peter watched.</p><p>“Have you taken something?” he demanded as Derek pulled away from him.</p><p>“What? NO! Of course I haven’t taken anything – what do you take me for? Don’t you know me at all?”</p><p>“Not since you became alpha, no. You’ve been acting like a complete and utter dick for the last 8 months or so, Derek, and to my shame I assumed it was the power going to your head. But I’m beginning to wonder.” Peter stepped back, his mind racing. </p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“To be fair, D-man, you weren’t this much of a douche when your Mom was here – that was why I agreed to be in your pack. I thought you’d be different,” Erica said and Boyd nodded his agreement.</p><p>“Isaac?” Derek asked, looking for reassurance.</p><p>“You have been a dick, Derek. I just thought you’d settle down. You weren’t this arrogant before – were more open to listening to other people, taking advice. And the way you treated Stiles – “</p><p>“Uncle Peter – what – how do I find out if something was done to me?”</p><p>“I was just saying to the others – Deaton is coming over tomorrow to see if he can test for certain – influences. It would appear that instead of just assuming this was just your ego, I should have considered something external. For that, I owe you an apology.” Peter was tapping away at his cell while he spoke.</p><p>“Who are you contacting?”</p><p>“I’m letting Deaton know what Isaac discovered and also what we appear to have learned about you. The more he knows, the better prepared he can be.” A boom of what sounded like thunder, a flash of light and Peter found himself staring at walls he didn’t recognise. What looked like a cell door, a tray of food on the floor alongside a mattress were the only things he could see. He looked down at his hands and realised they weren’t his own. Long-fingered, nails bitten to the quick, dirty, with a tell-tale mole just at the wrist. “Stiles?”</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's all getting a bit plotty...</p><hr/></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He reached out, desperate to make contact. He didn’t care <i>how</i> he was suddenly standing in front of Derek and Boyd – all he knew was that if he could just make them understand, make them see – </p><p>It was too much for his exhausted mind and body, the connection snapping as quickly as it had formed and he fell to the floor of his cell, exhausted. As he crawled to the mattress, he wondered if his captors were right - maybe no one was even looking for him.</p><hr/><p>”Just lie still – Deaton is on his way!” Peter struggled against the hands trying to hold him down, disorientated but aware that something important had happened.</p><p>“What the hell – “</p><p>“Your eyes rolled back in your head and you reached out then just hit the deck! I’ve never been so scared in my whole life!” Derek looked down at him, pale and shaking. Peter turned his head and could see that Boyd and Isaac were staring at him with similar expressions of shock. Erica was nowhere in sight.</p><p>“Stiles – “</p><p>“Yeah, we were talking about Stiles and you just – Jesus, Uncle Peter – what was that?” Shaking his head, Peter pursed his lips, deliberately not saying anything more. It was his natural inclination to be suspicious, but if a spell <b>had</b> been cast, it wasn’t out of the realm of possibilities that whoever it was had a way into the Pack. And Peter wasn’t going to give them one iota of information if he could help it. </p><p>He quietly accepted the cup of tea that Erica thrust into his hands and remained seated as he watched the pack members that were there. Derek was most obviously affected: his nephew might be young and arrogant, but looking back, Peter could see times when he had acted out of character. They were close enough in age that Peter had been the one Derek had turned to when he had questions about his sexuality or how to handle his wolf rather than going to his mother – that closeness had been lost.</p><p>Boyd – it was difficult to tell if he had been affected. He was a stoic, solid, quiet presence in the pack, seeming happy enough to follow along with Erica and Isaac into whatever mischief they got themselves caught up in. </p><p>Erica – she sincerely cared for Stiles, and beneath the big hair, red lipstick and brash attitude was a sensitive woman who had suffered in her life and therefore sympathised with those who were not as fortunate in their circumstances. She would not have forgotten the anniversary of the Sheriff’s death and would have made sure to be there for Stiles. </p><p>Isaac – strong, sarcastic, loyal who enjoyed an adversarial relationship with Stiles. But he, too, would have remembered about the Sheriff because he knew the loss of a father’s love and how deeply it could cut. </p><p>Which left Scott. Peter found it difficult to think about Scott clearly – he found that the boy was almost contemptuous of the gift he had been given, albeit unwillingly, yet quite happy to hold out his hand to accept the benefits. Scott treated Stiles like an old toy, something to hold onto and play with when it suited him; tossed aside and ignored when he found something new to play with. It was shameful and many a time he had wanted to grab Scott by the scruff of the neck and shake him. When Stiles had found out he was a Spark, Scott had done everything he could to put a dampener on the discovery, not allowing Stiles to enjoy it for a second before he was alternately giving dire consequences for messing with unnatural things or telling Stiles he probably would be more of a squib than a spark. It had taken sharp words from Talia to make him stop but even then, there had been resentment of the attention Stiles was getting. But did that mean Scott had betrayed Stiles? Even accidentally? Or introduced an element to the pack? </p><p>Goddammit, there were too many variables.</p><p>“If you would be so kind as to clear the room, please.” Deaton’s voice awoke Peter from his reverie and he watched as his pack reluctantly left him with the druid, who sat next to him and simply stared.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Well, I’m assuming something happened because all I got on the phone was <i>come quick, Peter passed out</i>. If you were female, I would wonder about pregnancy but unless there were some changes in London – “</p><p>“Very funny. Deaton – I don’t know how to describe this but – I think I swapped bodies with Stiles. Just for a few seconds.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Oh? That’s all you have to say?” Peter exclaimed, disappointed at the lack of response. </p><p>“Well, no, but I would need to do a little more investigating into what may be happening. When you say you swapped bodies, do you mean physically or – “</p><p>“I guess, my <i>spirit</i>? I mean, I was in Stiles’ body, wherever it is – just long enough to see my surroundings and recognise that it was him. Then I came to and I was on the couch with the puppies yelping at my feet,” Peter explained.</p><p>“Okay, so there were no external signs that this happened. And you say you were able to see his surroundings – did you get any indication of where he is? Whether he is there willingly – “</p><p>“Why would he be there willingly?” Peter snarled, his eyes flashing as his control slipped. “Jesus, I must be more tired than I thought – I’m sorry, that was out of line.”</p><p>“No, actually, that helps me too. Peter – your relationship with Stiles – how would you describe it?”</p><p> “I – friendly?”</p><p>“Peter – we aren’t going to get anywhere unless you’re honest,” Deaton admonished him. “Okay, I’ll assist you. Would you say that there is a potential for a burgeoning romantic relationship?”</p><p>“Jesus, you make us sound like a romance novel!”</p><p>“So – romantic feelings?” Peter nodded reluctantly. “And you’ve talked – shared things that perhaps you haven’t discussed with other people in the pack. You have a closeness to Stiles that you don’t necessarily have with any of the others?”</p><p>“Well, yes. I – after his father died, we talked quite a bit about my relationship with <i>my</i> father; what it was like to be considered ‘second’ as Talia was the alpha, perhaps feeling a little underappreciated on occasion,” Peter replied, feeling exposed suddenly. He hadn’t thought about it, but he and Stiles did have a <i>lot</i> in common and faced things much the same way. “Why are you nodding like that – in your sage, wise-man thing where you pretend to know more than anyone else?”</p><p>“I think that, perhaps, you and Stiles have pre-bonded.”</p><p>“What?” Peter sat up sharply, tossing the cup carelessly onto the table.</p><p>“I know you have avoided emotional entanglements to date, but surely your mother or father spoke to you about bonding, magical elements that could effect it, things like that?” For the first time, Deaton sounded unsure.</p><p>“Well – no. I was – <b>am</b> the Left Hand. Why would I need to know about romance and things like that? That’s for the Alpha who has the responsibility for continuing the line. That’s what father always said to me, anyway.”</p><p>“Do you know, Peter, there were several occasions before your parents passed away where I considered intervening?” Deaton said almost conversationally.</p><p>“Intervening?”</p><p>“Just because you were second-born does not mean that you should have been ignored nor shoved into the position of Left Hand. You should have had the same training as Talia and I <i>did</i> speak to them about it. Unfortunately, I was a young Emissary at the time and they ignored me but – the temptation was strong on occasion to help them along a particular path,” Deaton explained, sounding pained.</p><p>“What are you trying to tell me?”</p><p>“In your travels or reading, have you come across something known as spirit-bonding?” </p><p>“Er – not that I can recall. What are you implying?”</p><p>“That – simply based on how compatible you and Stiles appear to be, and with the emergence of his Spark, that perhaps – and I must emphasise <i>perhaps</i> you and Mr Stilinski experienced a type of spirit bond – or pre-bond – and that has enabled him to reach out to you during this period of stress.” Deaton was staring at him as though expecting a breakdown but Peter merely found himself speechless. Which, fair enough, wasn’t something that he experienced often. “Peter – did you understand what I said?”</p><p>“Gimme a second.”</p><p>“Alright.” They sat in silence for a few minutes whilst Peter allowed himself to think over his relationship with Stiles, how it had progressed, the things that they had shared – things that Peter couldn’t remember ever sharing with anyone else. </p><p>“Well, shit.”</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sick of feeling used, if you want to break these walls down, you're gonna get bruised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I should say, the sections at the beginning of each chapter are not always concurrent - it's a quick view into what's happening to Stiles within the month that he's been taken.</p><hr/></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He should not still be this resistant.”</p><p>“We knew he was strong.”</p><p>“Yes – but this may be too much for us to handle. There is something about his spark – are you <i>sure</i> he has no external link?”</p><p>“We removed his last family – he has no one but the Pack and the spell has taken care of that.”</p><p>“Then why does he resist us?”</p><p>“I do not know. We will have to see if there is something occurring that it assisting him somehow – there was a break in the protective dome and I wonder if he broke through somehow.”</p><p>“That should not be possible. We need to speed up the timeline.”</p><p>“Very well.”</p><hr/><p>Since he was already there, it made sense for Deaton to check for external influence with the pack members that were present. </p><p>“All together?”</p><p>“Whatever is easiest. It’s not as if we could hide it from each other,” Derek replied, looking nervous.</p><p>“Should we get Scott back here? I know he was dropping off his new friend but – “</p><p>“Exactly how long has Scott been seeing this girl? I thought he was seeing Kira?” Derek looked vaguely embarrassed and Peter sensed a story there.</p><p>“Yeah – he and Kira didn’t work out. But – she and I have been talking and – “</p><p>“You and Kira?” Erica exclaimed!</p><p>“We’re just talking!” Derek protested but his entire posture announced that it was more. “She was the one I was talking to when you got back, Peter. She’s got a really good head on her shoulders and is easy to be with! It’s not her if that’s what you’re thinking!”</p><p>“What do you mean – it’s not her?”</p><p>“Oh come on! We can all tell that <i>something</i> is interfering with us! Right?” Derek turned to his betas who all nodded. “And we want it gone – we <i>need</i> to get Stiles back! And we’d really like to be ourselves again!”</p><p>“So you don’t think it’s this Kira?”</p><p>“No. Alright, she is supernatural – she’s a kitsune. I didn’t want to say anything because everything is new but – she’s amazing and sweet and kind and – “</p><p>“Oh my God, Derek is gushing! Quick – Deaton – he’s definitely under a spell!” Erica exclaimed, ducking Derek’s attempt to smack her on the head.</p><p>“Okay, okay, calm down please. If you would all just place a hair from your head into this vial here, I can ascertain whether or not you have been affected by something.” They all did as requested and none of them were surprised when the vial began to smoke. The toxic, pungent smell was a shock and an assault to the senses but Deaton assured them it was a natural part of the process.</p><p>“Well, now we know we’ve all been affected to some extent. How do we go about getting rid of this influence?”</p><p>“A cleansing spell – it should be relatively simple to do. However – I do have some concerns,” Deaton replied to Peter.</p><p>“And they are?”</p><p> “Who is the young woman Scott brought with his this evening? And how long has he been seeing her?” Deaton asked and Peter turned to Derek for an answer.</p><p>“Honestly? I <i>think</i> about six weeks? Her name is Jules? Jennifer? Something like that. I can’t actually remember much about her – you guys?” Derek looked confused and Peter could see that Deaton was watching them closely.</p><p>“Yeah – her name begins with a J – this is so weird! I should know it – I – “ Erica looked to Boyd, who shook his head.</p><p>“Don’t look at me – she gives me the creeps! There’s something about her – just gives me the wiggins!”</p><p>“I second that. She makes my hair stand on end – I don’t know what Scott sees in her,” said Isaac, giving a dramatic shudder.</p><p>“Well, based on that, I would say it’s a safe bet that this Jules/Jennifer girl has something to do with the spell that’s been put on us all. It would be fairly simple for someone with access to the Den to get something that belongs to all of us, hence me being affected even though I’ve never met her before.” Peter turned back to Deaton. “You have suspicions?”</p><p>“I do. I’m not trying to be inscrutable – I would just prefer not to try to guess, or make you work with conjecture.”</p><p>“Fair enough, although sometimes you just have to move with what you have.”</p><p>“Peter – as soon as I have something you can work with, I will let you know.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“After I’ve cleansed the Den, you all need to be aware of anything that seems out of character.”</p><hr/><p>”Jen – I really need to go. I think I’m needed back at the Den. Peter may be a dick, but he’s right – this situation with Stiles isn’t right.”Scott sat up in bed, turning to look at his lover. In the moonlight, her pale skin was gleaming, her dark eyes inviting pools. Sometimes he didn’t understand how they had got together: he had been halfway infatuated with Kira, pleased beyond belief that he had managed to score a date with her. Then suddenly, Jennifer was all that he could see, and the pack, Stiles, his mother – none of it meant anything unless Jen was at his side. She didn’t like being at the house very much, so he didn’t invite her around, but she had been there a time or two. He wished she felt more comfortable surrounded by the pack; wished that she liked Stiles, but she seemed to find him prickly and had told Scott a time or two that she felt that Stiles was jealous of their relationship.</p><p>“Are you sure you can’t stay a little longer?” Her hand was cool as it trailed down his back, an odd spark coming off of her and making him jump slightly. Her face shifted, the dark eyes no longer warm and inviting, the smile no longer kind but twisted. Then everything went back to normal and Scott shrugged it off. He could stay a bit longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sincere apologies for the delay - RL is kicking my ass, with exam results and college applications and all that stuff messed about with by Covid. It's a mess and getting these 1000 words out feels like a major achievement. I'll try to do better xx</p><hr/>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. If I only could, be running up that hill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Contact is made...</p><hr/>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the delay in getting this out - RL has been a bitch and my Muse has been playing hide and seek! But here, have nearly 1500 words more than I've produced in SO long!! It's my baby's birthday tomorrow so there probably won't be an update, but maybe Friday!</p><p>Enjoy x</p><hr/></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was real. He was sure of it. </p><p>It was difficult – not eating the food they brought in, rationing the water. But he could already think more clearly so it was worth it. The mattress where he stuffed the food was beginning to smell rank, but so far his captors hadn’t noticed. </p><p>And the link – to the Pack, to <b>Peter</b> – was real. He <b>needed</b> it to be real.</p><p>Now he had to figure out how to use it.</p><hr/><p>Peter stirred, rolling over in bed until he bumped into the warm, solid form. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, dropping a possessive kiss on the back of his neck. The scent of sleepy mate woke him a little and he shifted closer, pressing his burgeoning erection against rounded cheeks.</p><p>“Are you awake?”</p><p>“Definitely getting there,” he replied, humming contentedly under his breath when the figure in his arms turned around so that they were face to face. Why couldn’t he see his face?</p><p>“Good, because I don’t know how long I can keep this up.”</p><p>“Did you start without me, get a little over-excited?” He tried to shake off the vague sense of unease.</p><p>“Pay attention – good God, who knew you were this much of a horn-dog!” The words were wry but the tone of voice was urgent, and Peter pulled back slightly, trying to see his face. “Don’t! Don’t break contact – I’m not sure how I’m doing this so I don’t know what might mess it up!”</p><p>“Stiles? What the fuck?”</p><p>“There are at least three of them – two women and one man that I’ve seen. Dark cloaks, heavy hoods. They’re drugging me through the food and water.”</p><p>“Is this – “</p><p>“Sssh! I don’t know how long I have! It’s something to do with my spark. They keep trying to break into my head and it’s getting harder and harder to keep them out. One of the women seems familiar – looks like my senior school guidance counsellor, but the name has gone.”</p><p>“Okay, okay – where are they keeping you? I saw a glimpse but – “</p><p>“The last time they took me out, I saw abandoned desks, rooms, a huge escalator. Marble type floor, huge logo in the middle of it. I should know it – I <b>do</b> know it, I just – “</p><p>“That’s okay – just stay calm. Cast your mind back to when they took you out – any distinguishing sites – “</p><p>“Bank! An old bank!”</p><p>“Well done, sweetheart!”</p><p>“Why does it make me so stupidly happy to hear you say that? Why can I reach you but no one else? What’s this link between us?”</p><p>“I don’t think – “</p><p>“Whatever it is, it’s stopping them from taking me over completely – for now! Is there a way to strengthen it?”</p><p>“You don’t know what you’re asking, Stiles! This isn’t something I know a lot about – Deaton is getting me as much information as he can – but you shouldn’t make decisions like this under duress!”</p><p>“Under duress?” The laughter was slightly hysterical and bitter. “I’ve got at least three weirdos trying to burrow into my brain; I feel completely cut off from the pack and have done since just before you left; and my only contact seems to be with someone I – “</p><p>“Someone you what?” Peter questioned, making a conscious effort to loosen the grip that had become quite forceful. </p><p>“You wolves and your super senses – I’m pretty sure you know I like you – as in, like you like you. But hey, who needs pride, right? I may not even survive this or might come out of it as vegetable, so – “</p><p>Peter couldn’t stop himself from crushing Stiles’ mouth beneath his own, the need to stop the self-deprecating, defeated words unbearable. For a moment, Stiles seemed stunned and he didn’t respond but then he came to life, kissing back just as ferociously. Desperate for more contact, Peter pushed Stiles over onto his back and followed him, only to fall into a mound of cold pillows.</p><p>“Goddammit, no!”</p><hr/><p>”You look like shit,” Derek said when he came across Peter in the kitchen. His uncle was surrounded by maps and blueprints, his hair in disarray, dark circles under his eyes. “I would have thought after Deaton did that cleansing spell, you would feel better about things. What are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m trying to find up to date blue prints for all of the banks closed within Beacon Hills and the surrounding areas,” Peter replied wearily.</p><p>“Because – ?”</p><p>“Because Stiles is being held in one of them.”</p><p>“How the hell do you know that?” Derek asked, sliding a mug of coffee over to his uncle who accepted it with a grateful if tired smile.</p><p>“Better you hear about this from me – Stiles and I are linked.”</p><p>“Linked? Linked how?”</p><p>“What did your mother tell you about mates?”</p><p>“Oh my God – that makes so much sense! Of <b>course</b> Stiles would be the perfect mate for you!” Derek stood, hands on hips, looking at his uncle with assessing eyes. “Jesus, it’s just – you can <i>feel</i> him, can’t you? Can you communicate? Can he tell you exactly where he is – “</p><p>“Derek! I’ve had approximately four hours sleep, have spent the last umpteen hours looking through blueprints and pictures of banks – I can’t answer those questions! He gave me what he could but – “</p><p>“Okay – what can I do to help? What information did he give you?” Derek sat down, waiting as Peter went through the papers in front of him. </p><p>“He mentioned a marble floor – a huge logo and – “</p><p>“Oh, that’s Devenford Bank.” The answer popped into Derek’s head immediately. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It’s the Devenford Bank – they closed due to mismanagement I believe. If I remember correctly they spent an absolutely bomb doing the branch up and it turned out to be embezzlement or fraud or something.” He looked over at Peter, who was gaping with his mouth open. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“You just <i>knew</i> that off the top of your head and I’ve spent the last – “</p><p>“Not what matters now! We know where he is. But how do we find out who has him and why?” Derek spoke quickly, seeing that Peter could quite easily lose his shit over all the wasted time if he was given the opportunity.</p><p>“For that, we need Scott and his new girlfriend.” The look on Peter’s face didn’t bode well for Scott or the new girlfriend, but Derek was one hundred per cent behind him.</p><hr/><p>“Should we wait for Julia to arrive?”</p><p>“She contacted me – said that she was going with McCall to the den this morning. Whatever link the boy still has on the outside, it’s not Scott.” Morrell turned away from the view of Stiles sleeping that was visible through the camera. “I don’t understand – they were extremely close in high school and there was no reason to assume it was different now. Scott has gone from girl to girl, but Stiles has been determined to get through his schooling so has had a lack of involvement. So who could it be?”</p><p>“None of the bitten wolves, that we know for sure.” Carmichael sighed in frustration. “This place won’t be secure for much longer. When Julia suggested this power-grab, she made it sound straightforward – you had information from your brother that we could use, she had an in with the Pack – this is getting far too complicated.”</p><p>“How do you think I feel? If Alan finds out – there are worse things than the Druid Council, and my brother will not be averse to dishing out punishment if he finds out I used him like this.” She looked back at the camera, flinching when she realised that Stiles was now staring directly into the lens. “Did you – “</p><p>“What?” Carmichael asked.</p><p>“Nothing – it’s silly. I was just going to ask you if you saw his eyes flash blue but that’s impossible.”</p><p>“They flashed blue?” Carmichael pushed her aside so that he had a clear view of Stiles. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“No, that’s why I asked if you had seen it. It could have been a trick of the light, something with the lens,” she replied, feeling unsure.</p><p>“I suppose so. Why is he just lying there staring into the lens? Should he even be conscious given the last dose we gave him?”</p><p>“I don’t know – he seems to be getting stronger physically instead of weaker. And – how does he even know where the camera is?” They shared a look and Morrell wondered if it was time to give this whole situation up as a bad deal and get out of town. She hadn’t been kidding when she said that Alan would bring down the wrath of the Gods on her head if he found out what she was doing. She wasn’t sure the power of an untapped spark was worth the risk. “Carmichael?”</p><p>“Let’s see what Julia has to say when she gets here from the Den. Then – maybe we should reconsider this whole thing.” Morrell nodded, turning back to look at Stiles. She shivered – it almost felt like he could hear what they had been saying, a twisted smile crossing his face.</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I guess the joke's on me - she said</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He could almost smell their fear – it was delicious. He lay and watched through the lens that they had thought was so secret, knowing that soon, he would have an opportunity to meet them on a more equal footing – and then he would have his revenge.</p><p>The bloodthirsty feeling he recognised as himself – however well hidden, he had always known about the darkness within. But there was an added element, something feral. If this hadn’t happened to him, would he have ever known about it? Too late for such thoughts now – he would have to wait and see how things played out. </p><p>And hope that Peter was as intelligent as Stiles thought.</p><hr/><p>”Hello? Anyone here?” Scott held the door open for Jen, then followed her into the den. The place was eerily quiet and he wondered if they had agreed to meet at Deaton’s and he had misunderstood.</p><p>“Is everything okay, Scott?” Jen asked, holding onto his hand. She seemed almost nervous which made no sense as she had been to the den on several occasions. He guessed it could be because of the atmosphere the last time they were there – Peter had acted like a grade-A douche and Scott flushed in remembrance of being thrown to the floor in front of his girlfriend. She had understood why he hadn’t retaliated and had soothed his ego, but still – it was embarrassing.</p><p>“We’re in here, Scott,” Derek’s voice came from the main lounge and Scott turned to smile at Jen.</p><p>“No worries. I just need to check-in and then maybe we could go and do something? Once they have a real idea what’s happened to Stiles, I’ll help but research and shit like that isn’t really my strong point.” She nodded, following him to the main living area. As he stepped into the room, he could see Isaac, Boyd and Erica were sitting on the sofas, Derek standing to one side. There was no sign of Peter, which suited Scott down to the ground – the less he had to do with the man, the better.</p><p>He turned his head to smile at Jen as she stepped in close to his body, resting her head on his shoulder as she looked around at the others.</p><p>“Hi guys – any news?” There was a weird smell coming from behind them, and Scott heard Jen give a strange hiss as the sound of Deaton’s chanting voice reached his ears. </p><p>“Commostro, adclaro!”</p><p>“What the hell?” Deaton threw a handful of ash and it landed in a perfect circle around Jen and Scott. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Sano defendo!” Sparks flew from Deaton’s hands and the strong scent of sage was in the air.</p><p>“NO!” Jen screamed in Scott’s ear, pulling away from him and covering her face, before turning to Deaton and shouting “Percutiens!” Something rebounded off the mountain ash barrier, reverberating against it then heading back to Jen. Before he could move, Jen had grabbed him and shoved him in front of the rebounded spell and he shuddered as what felt like a lightning strike went through his body.</p><p>“Enough! I think it’s obvious by now that we know you’re <i>something</i>! Now, before you decide to barbecue young Mr McCall, perhaps you wouldn’t mind telling me just where exactly you’re keeping my Spark?” Peter drawled the words, sounding almost casual as he came to a halt besides Deaton. Shaking off the after-effects of the strike, Scott turned to look at Jen, recoiling in surprise as he took in her appearance. </p><p>Her face was a mass of scars and twisted flesh, her eyes almost white in colour as they stared at him dispassionately. Her long, dark hair was no more, her scalp withered and covered in oozing pustules. He could <i>see</i> all of that clearly, but it didn’t change how he felt about her – what they shared went beyond the mere physical. Whatever Deaton had done to make her look like that, Scott would do everything in his power to make the man reverse it.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, you’ve been fucking <i>that</i>?!” Isaac’s voice broke through Scott’s shock, and he heard Boyd say ‘God-<i>damn</i>!” as he turned back to Jen.</p><p>“What – what’s happening? What’s going on?”</p><p>“Scott – we’re going to have to leave you in there with – <i>that</i> until we’re sure that you’ve been cleansed of her spell,” Deaton spoke regretfully and Scott felt his hackles rise. </p><p>“What do you mean, spell? The only spell is whatever you’ve just cast or whatever – I don’t know what you guys are playing at but – “</p><p>“Can you hit him again?” Erica said, her face a mask of disgust.</p><p>“I think, perhaps, he has been affected more strongly due to his close physical connection. I don’t want to risk – “</p><p>“Fuck McCall! You – where are you holding Stiles?”</p><p>“What makes you think I’m holding Stiles anywhere? And if I was, why would I tell you?” Jen hissed at Peter, once more shielding herself behind Scott. </p><p>“Because if you don’t tell me, I’ll take great pleasure in pulling your reproductive organs out through your chest and making you eat them!” Peter said calmly.</p><p>“You can’t threaten her like that – who the hell do you think you are?” </p><p>“Stand down, Scott!” Derek shouted. </p><p>“NO! You’re not even my real alpha – you’re just who I got stuck with when Talia decided that Beacon Hills wasn’t big enough for her to bother with!” Scott couldn’t believe the things that were coming out of his mouth – yeah, he might have thought some of them a time or two, but he would <i>never</i> utter them where someone could hear him! All he knew was that he needed to protect Jen – that she was worthy of all of his love, affection and loyalty and everyone else seemed to have turned against him.</p><p>“She must be strong, to be able to subvert the pack bond this way,” Deaton muttered in an aside to Peter.</p><p>“Then he stays in there with her until she’s answered our questions.”</p><p>“I have nothing to say to you,” Jen shrilled, clutching Scott to her. </p><p>“Jesus Christ, Scott – what <i>happened </i> to you?” Derek asked, and Scott turned and sneered at him.</p><p>“I’m with someone who can appreciate my worth – that I’m not just another cog in your pack, that I’m important in my own right,” Scott spat in response, arm around Jen and holding her close. From behind, he saw a movement but he turned too late to beat Deaton’s swift movements. Somehow, he had broken the ash barrier, sliced Jen with a blade and closed the circle again while Scott had been distracted by Derek.</p><p>“What are you going to do with that? You had no right – “</p><p>“Shut up, Scott! Before you do anything you might regret, Druid, remember that without me you have no hope of finding the spark,” Jen spoke with confidence, belied by the slight trembling that Scott could feel.</p><p>“Oh I’m sorry – did we mislead you? We <b>know</b> where Stiles is – we simply needed a little bit of your blood so that we could confirm our suspicions regarding who you are and your intent,” Peter replied with a smirk, folding his arms over his chest and staring at Scott and Jen contemptuously. </p><p>“That cannot be – “ Jen protested, holding her hand over the place on her that was bleeding sluggishly from Deaton’s actions. </p><p>“I’m sorry – we <i>may</i> have undertaken a little subterfuge but I’m sure you can appreciate that we want to get all of our ducks in a row before we go and get Stiles. And now we know for sure what you are – “</p><p>“You have no idea what you’re dealing with! My coven is powerful and – “</p><p>“Your <i>coven</i> consists of my sister, that dolt Carmichael and yourself. And although you are a full Darach, the other two are merely patsies for whatever schemes you dream up. You want Stiles because of his spark, but you didn’t take a couple of important things into consideration,” Deaton replied, his lip curled with disgust. </p><p>“No! You’re wrong – we know all that we need to know to ensure that the spell goes correctly! Once we make the Spark accept us as his true family, then – “</p><p>“And that there was your big mistake. Because this here,” Peter gestured to the pack members who were staring at the couple in the circle grimly, “is Stiles’ family. And Stiles is mated to the Left Hand of the Hale Pack, and in case no one told you? I don’t take kindly to people trying to take what’s mine!” </p><p>“NO!” Jen sounded horrified and Scott held her tightly, trying to reassure her with his presence. “He’s not mated – he’s not a wolf – this cannot be – “</p><p>“You obviously don’t know your history as well as you should. In many traditional packs, the spark and the left hand were mated as a matter of course: they have the power to balance each other out and protect the Pack. And the spark does not <i>need</i> to be a wolf for the mating to be successful.” Peter sounded smug and Scott wanted nothing more than to slap the look off his face. </p><p>“Stiles would never mate himself to you – you’re nothing but a murderous bastard who clings to the pack because no one else would ever have you!”</p><p> “Scott!” Derek’s voice was shocked and Scott hesitated. He had no idea where that thought had come from – it wasn’t something he could ever remember thinking before. What was happening to him? Could they be right? </p><p>“Jen – I – “ She pulled away from him, a look of fury on her face. </p><p>“How could all of the information you gave me be so completely useless?” she screeched at him, rage filling her pale eyes. “I’ve put up with you whining about your low place in the pack, your lack of intelligence and ambition because I thought you were at least proving to be useful, but you failed even at that!” </p><p> “What are you saying? Jen – don’t let them get to you – we can work this out – “</p><p>“I have been looking forward to doing this since I hatched this plan – and if nothing else is going to work out, I am at least going to get a little satisfaction! Flagrare!” Scott barely had time to throw his arms in front of his face before he was engulfed in a ball of flames, the mountain ash circle ensuring that he couldn’t escape and the fire went nowhere near anyone else.</p><hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Latin spoken within the chapter:</p><p>1 Commostro - reveal<br/>2 Adclaro - reveal<br/>3 Sano - heal<br/>4 Defendo - protect<br/>5 Percutiens – to strike<br/>6 Flagrare - burn</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Reach out and touch faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Where the hell did Julia get kanima venom from?” The male’s voice woke him from his slumber and he sat up, cocking his head so that he could hear more clearly.</p><p>“I didn’t ask – she knows some seriously sketchy people. I think someone was holding one like a pet but don’t quote me on that. Let’s just get this done – she hasn’t been in touch so we need to move him,” the female voice said.</p><p>“Do you think she’s been captured?”</p><p>“Hell, no! She’s too wily for that – she must just be delayed. But better safe than sorry. Are you ready?” By the time the door opened, he was waiting, grabbing the rifle and snapping it out of the male’s hands. He used the butt to land a hefty blow to the female, then leapt at the male, teeth bared in a snarl.</p><hr/><p>”How come the fire extinguisher works through the mountain ash barrier?” Erica asked, popping her gum as she looked down at Scott. He was a shivering mess on the floor, his cries of agony finally abating and becoming pathetic whimpers. Jen – or whoever she was – stared balefully at them all from where she stood opposite him. </p><p>“Do you know, I have no idea,” Peter replied, appreciating the question even though Derek looked aghast. </p><p>“Well, surely the barrier should have prevented it from getting through? Although I guess it’s not exactly supernatural so maybe not,” she continued. “Oh stop looking so shocked, Derek. You knew how pragmatic I was when you turned me – it’s too late to try to get a refund now. Besides, he’s alive isn’t he?”</p><p>“Yeah, but babe – you kinda took your time there,” Boyd replied from his position on the couch. </p><p>“Well, I didn’t see you leap into action either!”</p><p>“Fair point.”</p><p>“How did we not know he was harbouring so much resentment?” Derek said, looking at his other betas. </p><p>“I guess because none of us listened to him. I mean, it was always Scott and Stiles as a duo, and he seemed happy enough – especially with all of the girls he’s been getting since he was turned,” Isaac came through from the kitchen, munching on a bacon sandwich.</p><p>“How can you eat at a time like this?” Derek said, his face a mask of disgust. “The smell of burning flesh is – “</p><p>“Look, I’m a nervous eater! And besides, Erica’s right – he’s fine,” Isaac replied, before landing next to Boyd on the couch. “So, now what?”</p><p>“Now, we all get suited and booted. Deaton is going to work on a cleansing spell for Scott, find out just how much of this attitude of his has been influenced by his paramour. Then we’re going to get Stiles back,” Peter replied, rubbing his hands together with nervous energy.</p><p>“Peter – are you alright?” Deaton came to stand next to him and Peter bristled at the closeness, feeling trapped.</p><p>“I don’t know – I feel – slightly out of control.” </p><p>“Can you <i>feel</i> Stiles at present?” Deaton asked and Peter tried to concentrate around the noise in his head. </p><p>“No – I’ve got nothing. To be fair, it’s always been him who has initiated contact,” he replied, sighing in frustration. He looked down at his hands, realising that his claws were flicking in and out without his knowledge.  “I haven’t felt like this since before I found my anchor – do you think it could be – “</p><p>“I wonder if it could be the link between you and Stiles. If he’s accessing your strength, he could be affecting your control. Perhaps we should consider getting a move on? I remember you when you were younger – feral was a polite way of describing your manners,” Deaton replied. </p><p>“What about her?” Deaton looked at Jen before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling something out.</p><p>“I would suggest you look away – this can be harmful to wolves as well,” he said just before he blew what looked like mistletoe towards the scowling figure in the circle. She screamed, trying to cover her eyes as there was a sizzling sound and her flesh began to burn. The scent of something rotten burning became almost overpowering and Peter stepped back, eager to be away from there. </p><p>“You better hope that smell comes out of the house before Talia gets back – she won’t appreciate it if he gets into the drapes,” said Erica, pulling Boyd up from the sofa. </p><p>“I’ll just tell her you did it – “</p><p>“Enough! We need to go – now!” A sense of urgency came over Peter and he struggled to remain calm. </p><p>“Is there – is he in danger?”</p><p>“I don’t think so – but I feel like he may be on the precipice of doing something that could be hard to come back from,” he replied, blinking rapidly to clear his vision. He could feel his wolf beneath the skin, eager to be out and he wondered just what was happening to Stiles to affect his control like this. </p><p>“I’m beginning to wonder if I should come with you – this lack of control on your part if concerning Peter,” Deaton said.</p><p>“No – we need you here, keeping track of her. If this goes wrong, she’ll be the one who knows their back-up plan. And if anything happens to Stiles, I’m going to need something to focus on.”</p><p>“Very well. Keep in touch – Derek, if your uncle looks like he may be losing control – “</p><p>“What – knock him out?”</p><p>“No – I was going to say try to keep up as I think the pull he’s feeling towards Stiles may make him faster than usual. Hopefully, he’ll be too busy concentrating on Stiles to kill Carmichael or Morrell.”</p><p>“I know she’s your sister, but – “</p><p>“Oh, believe me, it’s not for reasons of clemency. She and I <b>will</b> be having a conversation about where she has chosen to place her allegiance. No – the other thing I remember about Peter when he was younger and had less control was how very messy he could be.”</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Who do you need, who do you love, when you come undone?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who else remembers fondly Derek's very dramatic entrances?!</p><p>I'm getting there health-wise, and this may end up being finished this weekend - no promises!</p><hr/>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morrell scrambled to her feet, watching in horror as the Stilinski boy threw Carmichael to the ground and leapt on top of him. The boy’s hands were hooked as if there were claws and he was carving slices out of the resisting druid as if he were made of paper. What he was doing was impossible – <b>no one</b> could manifest claws like that, not <i>real</i> claws that could slice and dice without using an incredible amount of energy. </p><p>But she couldn’t deny the truth of her own eyes – Stiles had taken on a wolf-like appearance, but only within his aura. His eyes were a shimmering, electric blue but otherwise, he was physically unchanged: thin, pale, worn down. His aura – much like a kitsune she had watched during skin-walker trials – was aflame with flickering sparks, a wolf shape covering and <i>protecting</i> his physical form as he easily overpowered the older man and wreaked his terrible revenge. He didn’t waste breath on words, snarls or growls – everything within him was intent on causing Carmichael as much pain as possible. It was magnificent and terrifying at the same time. </p><p>Struggling to her feet, she knew she had a choice to make. She could try to aid Carmichael – the tranquilliser gun was right there within her reach, and the kanima venom should be enough to take the boy down. Or – she could get the hell away from the entire situation. Because this was not what she had signed up for. </p><p>Morrell was a pragmatist – her first loyalty was to herself. It took less than a second to make her decision, and she turned and ran out of the vault section of the bank, heading towards her car. She threw off the cloak as it impeded her ability to run, and sprinted away from the sounds of carnage behind her. Fumbling her way into the front seat, she cursed as she tried to find her car keys, almost crying with relief when she found them and managed to get them into the ignition. The car started immediately and with one last look behind her, she drove towards the entrance to the car park that was hidden by overgrown trees and bushes. She screamed in shock when something landed on the roof of the car, slamming on the brakes just in time to miss the two werewolves that had suddenly appeared in front of her.</p><p>Shaking, she watched as, from the roof of her car, a third werewolf somersaulted into view, landing in a semi-crouch on the hood in front of her eyes.</p><p>“Going somewhere?” he growled, his eyes flashing from a pale hazel to a bright amber. Knowing that there was little she could do without her coven with her, Morrell turned off the ignition, threw her head back onto the headrest behind her and sobbed.</p><hr/><p>Distracted by a call from Derek to confirm that they had his sister and were bringing her back to the Den, Deaton turned to find that Jennifer had grappled Scott to his feet and was holding his face against the mountain ash barrier. He was screaming in pain, the force with which she was holding him against it burning into his flesh away from his bones.</p><p>“If you don’t let me out of here before they return, I will kill him – I swear it,” she intoned, pale eyes glaring at Alan.</p><p>“Then you present me with a dilemma. I am attached to Scott – I have grown to care for him quite a lot in the time I have known him and I do not relish seeing him in pain. But, Derek may not be <b>my</b> alpha in the traditional sense, but he is the son of my Alpha. And the nephew of the Left Hand – who, I must admit, I find much <b>much</b> scarier than you.”</p><p>“I’m not joking, old man! Just because others like you don’t see the sense in taking the power that it available to us – believe in all of this balance bullshit – doesn’t mean you should get in the way of the newer generation. And you may think that I’m bluffing, but I’m not. McCall means less than nothing to me – he was merely a way into the Pack. I will not miss him in the slightest, especially if it means I avoid whatever pathetic retribution your pack of mutts wish to enact on me.”</p><p>“You really think that escaping this afternoon means that you will escape their wrath? Perhaps you don’t know enough about the Hale Pack, about Peter as the Left Hand to realise that as soon as you laid hands upon Stiles, your life was forfeit.” Even as he spoke, Deaton could see Scott was gathering what strength he had left – hopefully to attack the Darach slowly but surely killing him. “It is merely a matter of waiting to see whether it will be Peter or Stiles who enacts revenge. If the boy is in relatively good health, perhaps Peter will let him do it. However – if Stiles has been truly harmed, if he has suffered at your hands – well, there is very little I can do about that, I’m afraid. As you know, I believe in balance, and such actions as yours demand recompense and consequence. Something my sister was well aware of when she threw in her lot with you.” Jen was so busy sneering at his words that she didn’t notice Scott was regaining some of his health and strength, the boy finally springing into action. He pulled himself away from the forcefield of mountain ash, turning and slashing at her throat with his claws. She sprang back with a cry, clutching at the wound that had immediately begun to spurt blood. Scott staggered slightly, then fell to the ground, the side of his face a mass of burns and scars. </p><p>Jen was doing little better, landing with a thud on the ground, coughing and choking as she tried to breathe. Alan could see that it wasn’t a killing blow – shame really – but at least Scott should be able to survive his confinement with her until Peter and the others returned.</p><hr/><p>He was tiring, the amazing buzz of strength that he had been accessing slowly dwindling. The man beneath him continued to fight desperately, aware that this was to be a fight to the death – that Stiles had no intention of being taken prisoner again. Flagging, his next blow missed and Stiles fell face-first to the floor beside the man in the cloak, and he realised that this was the end – he didn’t have the energy needed to get up, to keep fighting. He had used up all of his resources, all of his strength, the faint flicker of his spark enough to tell him that whatever magic he had had at his disposal was now gone. Closing his eyes in defeat, he waited for the killing blow, whispering “Peter” as he thought longingly for something he had never had the opportunity to truly experience.</p><p>A growl that he at first thought had come from his own throat made Stiles open his eyes once more. Beside him, the druid got to his feet, bleeding from his many wounds and staggering slightly as he stood over Stiles. From the corner of his eye, Stiles saw a huge, black shadow appear as if from nowhere, throwing itself at the druid and taking him down onto the ground. Snarls, growls and the snapping of fangs were the sounds he heard as he watched the powerful jaws gripped the druid's neck and shook it with venom, his whole body shaking around like a rag-doll as his neck was broken. </p><p>The only thing he could do was watch as the dark shape of the wolf turned towards him, whimpering as it got closer and seemed to take in his condition. His eyes went fuzzy and the naked shape of Peter Hale was knelt beside him, gentle hands turning him over. He was lifted by strong arms, his head cradled against a broad shoulder, a kiss placed on his forehead.</p><p>“It’s okay, sweetheart – I’ve got you.” Safe, he gave in to exhaustion and passed out.</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. To make things right, you need someone to hold you tight..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Punishment and recovery...</p><hr/>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Peter made it back to the Den, Scott had been placed into a cell in the basement, and Morrell had joined Jennifer/Julia within the mountain ash circle. She had been provided with a chair and a basic medical kit and was arguing bitterly with her brother.</p><p>“Why are you bothering with the medical kit? You don’t seem to care whether she lives or dies! What of your blessed balance now, brother?”</p><p>“Don’t try to turn this around, Marin. You knew what you were doing. And I don’t wish for her to die – yet. I simply want to ensure that Peter has gathered everything he needs from her before we decide her – and your – fate.” Alan’s face was stoic, his tone disappointed. </p><p>“A hand here please?” Peter shoved his way into the living room carrying Stiles and Derek and Isaac leapt to their feet. “Boyd – can you contact Melissa – tell her to come out and check him over.”</p><p>“Of course! But – “</p><p>“But what? Can’t you see I’m a little busy here!” Peter snapped.</p><p>“What should we tell her about Scott?”</p><p>“Is he dead?”</p><p>“No, but – “</p><p>“Then just tell her we’ve got him locked up in the basement – where I assume he is – and we’ll explain to her what’s happened as soon as she’s taken care of Stiles.” Boyd nodded his understanding, grabbing his cell out of his pocket as Derek and Isaac carried Stiles out of the room, Peter following.</p><p>“Peter?”</p><p>“Yes, Alan?” Peter turned back reluctantly, his displeasure evident in every line of his naked body. </p><p>“Would you like me to wait or – “ Peter stepped back into the room, taking in Morrell and Jen within the mountain ash circle. </p><p>“Do you have a suitable punishment in mind?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Then I trust you – do what you think is best. As long as I never find them in our territories again, I don’t care what you do to them. It doesn’t need to be bloody to be vengeance.” Alan nodded his understanding and Peter left the room, running nimbly up the stairs to where he could smell Isaac and Derek had taken Stiles.</p>
<hr/><p>Alan returned to the living room with the necessary components for the spell already completed and mixed together. He could see that Marin had managed to get Jen into a chair and performed a rudimentary healing spell that had stemmed the majority of the bleeding. It actually assisted him – he needed blood for the ritual and the fact that Marin literally had some on her hands made it easier.</p><p>Standing where he could see them both clearly, Alan began the ritual.</p><p>
  <i>I bind thee<br/>
Thrice I bind thee<br/>
To each other’s fate entwined – </i>
</p><p>“Alan! No – you can’t do this – “</p><p>
  <i>Your lives forever bound</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I bind thee<br/>
Thrice I bind thee<br/>
Your powers crushed<br/>
As you have been judged – </i>
</p><p>“NO! I won’t be tied to her! You’re killing me if you do this – you know that! Please – Alan, I am begging you – as your sister – “</p><p>
  <i> –  as a breaker of vows</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i> I bind thee<br/>
Thrice I bind thee<br/>
By the rights and rites of our shared Druid faith<br/>
So mote it be.</i>
</p><p>Placing the now smoking receptacle on the ground, he looked at his sister with sad eyes. “Your betrayals have been noted in the Books of Druid History and none will aid you. Your fates are entwined with each other and with those you have hurt.  Know that whatsoever you or she choose to inflict on others will return to you three-fold from this day forward. You are exiled from all territories belonging to or in treaty with the Hale Pack, and all will know that you are to receive no aid. Your titles and power are stripped from you insomuch as anything you have gained through less than peaceful means will be removed. You will be set free to spend the rest of your natural human lives learning from your errors in judgement, encouraged to be of service to others as recompense for previous actions.” He looked down at his sister sobbing in the chair, no pity in his dark gaze. “I can only imagine what you have done that I am not aware of, but know that ALL is seen by a higher power than you or I. I disown our relationship in it’s entirety – I will mourn the loss of the sister I loved and grew up with, but you are a stranger and as nothing to me.”</p><p>“You don’t know what manner of creature you have tied my fate to! You are evil – I am your blood and you toss me aside, to the wolves, as if I am nothing! You – “</p><p>“You will be released from your imprisonment, given access to your vehicle and funds and allowed 12 hours to remove yourself from the territory. I hope you have learned your lesson well as I do not think you will enjoy what you reap if you continue down this path.” With one last look, he turned and left the room, a dismissive wave of his hand cutting the circle of mountain ash and releasing the now powerless duo from their prison.</p>
<hr/><p>Even in the depths of his unconsciousness, he knew that he was safe. He was surrounded by the scent of Peter, the strength of his hands holding him securely, his power willingly shared between them so that he could feel himself recovering much more rapidly than could be expected. </p><p>The voice of a woman he trusted, speaking words of comfort and affection; the sound of pack-mates reassuring themselves that he was truly back – the bonds between them snapping back into place, a weight in his chest that he hadn’t even realised he was missing. And deep within, a spark glimmered as it was nurtured, wrapped by the spirit of a wolf that was not his, but yet belonged to him.</p><p>He slept on.</p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Sense of Pack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles is home safe and sound and the druids have been dealt with...</p><hr/>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What felt like acres of tanned, warm skin, pressed against him from head to toe. It was delicious, reassuring, sexy – he couldn’t remember the last time he awoke feeling safe, let alone in such <i>need</i>.</p><p>He could feel his spark lighting up his insides, the roiling feel of a giant metaphorical beast thrusting itself through his body, learning him from the inside out, rolling around in the light flaring from his skin. </p><p>With no conscious thought, Stiles rolled over in the bed, pushing himself into Peter’s tight embrace until they’re moulded together. He finds the perfect spot to push against, rutting impatiently as the sparse hairs rasp pleasantly on the sensitive skin of his cock.</p><p>“Stiles – “ The voice is warm, husky from sleep, right next to his ear. He turned towards the sound, wanting to taste the words as they come from his mouth. “I need to know you’re aware of what you’re doing – and who you’re doing it with.”</p><p>“Peter – “</p><p>“Well that definitely helps! Christ, you feel so good!” Hot suction as his lower lip is pulled between Peter’s lips and teeth and he couldn’t stop the filthy moan that came from him. The guttural sound caused an intense reaction from Peter, and suddenly they’re desperately thrusting against each other, uncoordinated, passionate need to just <i>feel</i> each other. “Lube – “</p><p>“Don’t care – not gonna last that long! “ and that was the last that they spoke as they rubbed and ground against each other until they spilled against each other’s skin, groaning into each other’s mouths.</p><hr/><p>By the time they made it downstairs, the Pack was gathered in the living room. Everyone clustered around Stiles, hugging and scent-marking him as they reassured themselves that he was okay.</p><p>“Alright, alright, enough! You carry on like that and I’ll have to take him back upstairs to get <b>my</b> scent back onto him!” Peter smirked at the expression on Derek’s face, even as he led Stiles to a comfortable chair and sat down next to him. “Where do we stand with regard to McCall?”</p><p>Derek took a seat opposite and Peter noted how the betas gathered around him. It was so clear now that there had been interference in the pack bonds – things were so much smoother now, a sense of unity amongst the Pack that had been missing.</p><p>“I let Melissa spend some time with Scott after she checked on Stiles. She was noticeably upset when she came up from the basement. Initially, she was kinda pissed that we had him locked up, but after spending some time with him, she was surprised we hadn’t done it before,” Derek reported, a look of sorrow on his face for Melissa’s pain.</p><p>“Will Deaton be attending?”</p><p>“He’s clearing a few things up with the Druid Council. He stripped both Morrell and Jennifer of their powers – bound them together – and sent them on their way. It’s up to them what they do now, but if they decide to continue down a dark path then it will come back onto them threefold from what he told me. Basically, he’s washed his hands of them but made sure that they can’t do us any further harm.” Peter nodded along with what Derek was saying, only half paying attention. Stiles was so quiet beside him that it was worrying, but his physical presence gave Peter some reassurance – their bond was strong, the alien feel of Stiles’ spark constantly reaching out to him a distraction that he longed to explore further.</p><p>“And your thoughts on McCall?”</p><p>“Do we know how influenced he was?” It was the first time Stiles had spoken and they all turned to him. “I mean, did he do anything wrong apart from being a kinda shit friend?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Stiles – we’re acting as though you were here for so much of this and of course you need to be filled in. But Scott – it goes beyond being a shit friend. He’s resisting being part of the Pack – has nothing but contempt for me to be frank – and I’m not sure just how much influence the Darach had on his actions. He’s – “</p><p>“He never wanted to be a wolf.”</p><p>“No. And despite the advantages he’s discovered, he doesn’t really seem to want to be part of the Pack. I’m considering asking Satomi Ito to mentor him – perhaps some time away from Beacon Hills will help him with his issues? We’re a young Pack – I’m a young Alpha with a <b>lot</b> to learn, and he may respect her more. I know he’s your best friend – or was – but I have to consider the whole rather than just one person.” Derek sounded regretful but firm.</p><p>“I can appreciate that. I would like the chance to speak to him before he goes though. Just – I would like not to end things on a sour note.”</p><p>“He’s not being exiled – if he wants to return, if you want to stay in touch – there’s nothing stopping you from rebuilding your friendship. And I won’t stand in your way.”</p><p>“Thanks, Derek. And all of you guys – thanks for what you did to get me back.”</p><p>“Batman – from what I’ve heard, you rescued yourself – we just helped with clean-up,” Erica replied, practically vibrating in her seat.</p><p>“Thanks, Catwoman, but by the time Peter turned up, I was literally on my last legs! Are you okay – you seem a little hyped?” </p><p>“Sweetheart, I don’t know if you realise it, but your spark is reacting to the whole Pack. It’s like a super-charge, or boost – it’s almost a physical touch that feels like it’s amping up all of my senses. I would imagine that’s what Erica and the others are reacting to.” Peter looked around the group, seeing quite clearly that he was correct. Boyd and Isaac were looking intently at Stiles, eyes gleaming amber in a lack of control that was not like them. “You’re going to have to work with Deaton, find a way to – lessen the voltage shall we say? And we are going to have to implement a better training regime – if you can access my wolf, you have an advantage over anyone who tries to take you again, but – “</p><p>“Being able to fight and protect myself would be nice,” Stiles said, leaning into Peter’s side, his hand sliding onto his thigh. Instantly distracted, Peter took Stiles’ hand into his own, twining their fingers together and looking down at their clasped hands. Together – his wolf and Stiles’ spark – it felt absolutely right in a way nothing else in his life ever had. </p><p>“Then that’s what we’ll do. We’ll speak to Chris about training – he’s got a better idea of how to train humans without breaking them,” Derek said, deliberately not mentioning the scents of arousal emanating from Stiles and Peter. “and we make sure nothing like this ever happens again. As your Alpha – Stiles, I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help you with the anniversary of your father’s death. He was a good man and didn’t deserve what happened to him. From now on, I want you to know that you are family and will never be alone. You always have a home here, with the Pack – regardless of what happens between you and Peter.”</p><p>“What <b>is</b> happening between you and Peter?” Erica blurted out, her curiosity no longer contained. “Because when he left for London, I kinda thought you had the hots for him but I didn’t know things were getting groiny!”</p><p>“Erica!” Boyd dropped his head into his hands, even as Isaac gave a snort of laughter and left the room.</p><p>“None of your business, Catwoman! Let’s just say – Peter and I have some talking to do,” Stiles said, grinning broadly.</p><p>“Talking? Is that what you call it now?” she replied, twisting away from Boyd who was trying to cover her mouth with his hand.</p><p>“Erica!” That was Derek, but he too was smiling. “Right – I have a date with Kira and – “ </p><p>They all turned as there was a noise at the door, and Talia, Laura and Cora tumbled into the house, alert and ready for danger. Taking in all of them sitting comfortably, with no sense of danger in the air, Talia halted their charge, folding her arms across her chest. She could see Peter and Stiles sitting together <i>very</i> closely on the sofa, a clear vibe of togetherness that hadn’t been there the last time she saw them, but sniffing the air, she turned to Derek.</p><p>“What did we miss? And what is that god-awful smell coming from the drapes?!”</p><hr/>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>fin</b>
  </p>
  <hr/>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I may end up revisiting this verse, just to see how Stiles and Peter are getting on, but in the meantime, this one has come to an end. </p><p>Thanks for taking a chance on a WiP, for the cheerleading, etc and apologies for the occasionally erratic posting schedule (laughs hysterically at the idea that I have any sort of schedule at all!)</p><p>Hope to see you with the next one<br/>Stay safe, stay well, stay kind</p><p>Skargasm<br/>x</p><hr/>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>With love and thanks, as always, to the usual suspects plus any newbies who have found their way over here from me suddenly rediscovering my Tumblr account and posting about it there!</p><p>Stay safe, stay well and stay kind<br/>Skargasm<br/>x</p><hr/></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>